Welcome to My Life
by katie on the block
Summary: This story is told in the eyes of Maddie's daughter, Katie. Read along, and learn more and more about her family. Read and review.
1. Katie's Introduction

**Yes, I know that I'm a little nuts for making yet ANOTHER story, when I'm not even done with the other ones, but I started writing this out of pure amusement, and couldn't wait to let you guys read it. It's definitely longer, word-wise in each chapter than my other stories are. But, I think you'll enjoy it. Read and review.**

**Chapter One: Katie's Introduction**

* * *

My name is Katherine Fitzpatrick. I'm twelve years old, and I'm very special. Not special ed. Just special. I'm special because I saved someone's life. Two someones.

The first person I saved was my Uncle Liam. He needed a bone marrow transplant, and I was the only match. So, when I was a year old, my mother let me go under the knife. Actually, I went under the needle. I don't remember it, so I'm assuming it wasn't too bad. The transplant kept him alive for a while, but he died a few months later. The Leukemia spread too much to do anything about it.

The second person I saved was my mother. When Uncle Liam died, she went ballistic. She started cutting, she did drugs, she became an alcoholic. That wasn't for very long, though. It was only for about four months, but it still happened. My Grandma Carey reminded her that I needed her, and that she couldn't let her life waste away. I was only a year old when it happened, but that doesn't mean I don't remember what happened. It was dramatic. Something I hope never, ever happens again. I know that I'll never have to worry about that again, though. Mom went through therapy. She's doing really good, too.

Now, she's the co-manager of the Tipton Hotel. She also helps Aunt London with her clothes line, Smartically London. She does the financial statements and stuff like that. Aunt London's not exactly the best when it comes to math-like subjects. Mom does almost everything for her, if it has to do with math. Mom never complains, though. Aunt London's her best friend in the world. I have a best friend too. He's a lot like Aunt London. He's so much like her, you'd think he was related to her or something.

"Katie, call your dad!"

That's Mom. She's always needing me to call dad. It's usually because my little brother is giving her problems. I can't wait until my little sister's here. Mom's pregnant. She's due any day now.

I picked up my cell phone, and let out a small breath, dialing my dad's number. My dad isn't actually my dad. He's my step dad, but I still love him. He and Mom have been married for three years now. But, I've called him Dad ever since I could remember. He was only twelve when I was born, so I know for sure he's not my father. Mom and Dad never told me that he's not my real dad. They don't know I know. But, I'm twelve. I'm not an idiot.

"Did you lose your phone again?" I asked, walking downstairs. I had my phone up to my ear, as I walked into the kitchen.

Pausing, I saw Mom holding onto the island counter, and I heard Dad pick up on the other line, but I didn't say anything to him. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"I'm in labor."

Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! I actually get to be in the delivery room this time, too. With Caleb, I was only seven years old. I had to stay in the waiting room with Aunt London, Grandma Carey, and Grandpa Marion. When I openly proved to Mom that I knew what was going on with her body, she was so proud of me. Dad… Well, let's just say, he was sort of… Stricken. He freaked out when I started explaining that I know the baby's being pushed through the vagina. In fact, he practically had a heart attack when I was telling Mom that I know the sperm fertilizes the egg to make a baby.

"Katherine, tell your father to get home as quick as possible; don't just stand there."

Coming back into reality, I turned my attention back to my phone. "Dad, Mom says she's in labor and she wants to home ASAP," I said.

"Alright; tell her I'm on my way."

When I heard the click, I closed my phone and put it in my pocket, looking at Mom. "Is there anything I have to do?"

"No, just go check on Caleb. He was taking a nap; I want to make sure he's not getting into anything."

"Are you sure? I can get whatever you need."

"Katie, I don't need anything; I want you to go check on Caleb."

"Mom."

I bit my lip, when Mom sighed. That meant she was giving in. It also meant that she was getting pretty heated.

"Fine. If you really want to help out, then make sure Dad packed everything in the baby's diaper bag. It's upstairs in my room by my dresser."

"That's not helping you."

"Katherine Elizabeth Fitzpatrick-Martin."

Uh oh. Full first name, _plus_ my middle and last names. That's never a good sign. Recoiling, and nodded, and started for the stairs. "I'm going, I'm going."

Sighing, I made my way upstairs and into Mom and Dad's bedroom. I didn't hear any noise coming from Caleb's room when I walked by, so it was pretty pointless to check on him. But, I'll do it anyways. After I check the diaper bag.

Walking to Mom's dresser, I grabbed the diaper bag and sat on the bed, beginning to look through it. I pulled out various things, and put them back in. There were all the necessary items. Diapers, wipes, a couple of outfits, a few bottles, an infant manicure set, rash ointment, Oral Jel… Teething gel? She's not even out of the womb yet, and Dad's packing teething gel? …Well, it does make sense… Dad's the one that packed it.

Once I put everything back, I put the bag over my shoulder, and walked to Caleb's room, just to peek in on him. I heard the front door open, and hearing Mom and Dad talking to each other. Actually, it was mom assuring Dad that she was okay.

I walked into Caleb's room, instead of just checking on him, since Dad was here, and I picked him up carefully. With Aunt London's son, Britton, it would have been almost impossible for me to pick him up. But, Caleb is really light. He weighs almost nothing at all. I made my way back downstairs, and watched Mom and Dad bicker back and forth for a few seconds.

"Maddie, you're in labor," Dad said. "That's not fine to me."

"Go get my suitcase and put it in the car. Katie can get Caleb and herself in, and I'll be out there by the time you're half way to the hospital."

I stifled a laugh, and they both looked at me.

"Do you really find it funny that we're fighting?" Mom asked.

I thought for a few seconds, and chose my words carefully. "I find it funny that you're fighting over whether you're fine or not. You're in labor, and having a baby. You're giving birth. That's obviously not fine. Dad, Mom's right. I'll get me and Caleb in the car, you'll get Mom's bag, and then come back in and help her in the car, because God knows how long she's gonna take with a baby coming out between her legs."

"Katherine, go get in the car."

My full first name _again._ That means she's getting really mad. Deciding I shouldn't go any further, I started out the front door, and got Caleb and myself situated in the car. Dad had finally brought Mom's suitcase out to the car, and now he was attempting to help Mom out. But, Mom was holding onto the banister of the porch, obviously having a contraction. I looked over to Caleb, who'd stirred around in his booster seat, and I smiled.

"Hey, Caleb."

"Hi," Caleb said. "Where are we going?"

"To the hospital. Mommy's having the new baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here, you play with your game boy. I'm gonna call Aunt London, Grandma, and Grandpa," I said, handing Caleb his game boy.

"Okay."

The whole time I was on the phone, Dad got Mom in the car, and we're finally on our way to the hospital. I got off the phone about five minutes ago, and Mom was currently crying, and Caleb kept asking if she was okay. Every time we said 'yes', he didn't believe us.

"Mommy's crying; she's not okay," Caleb said.

"Caleb, she's fine. She's having a baby; we're gonna have a little sister," I said.

"No, she's hurt. She's crying."

There's no way Mom could assure Caleb she's okay, especially since she was sobbing because of the contractions. Dad was way too busy driving and looking out for cops so he wouldn't get caught speeding. I doubt either of them heard how worried Caleb was. Of course, it's not really logical to worry about a questionable five-year-old when there's a woman in labor, in desperate need of a hospital. I didn't know what to tell him, other than what I had been.

"Caleb, she'll be okay. Mommy's having our sister; it only hurts her for a little bit. It'll go away soon. I promise," I said.

"No," Caleb said. "She's hurt."

This went on for another forty-five minutes until Mom was calm enough to explain to him what was going on. Now, we're all in the delivery room; me, Mom, Dad, Grandma Carey, Aunt London, and Grandpa Marion. Uncle Cody and Aunt Barbara decided to stay out in the waiting room with Caleb, because he didn't want to go into the nursery. Uncle Cody was a little uncomfortable going into the delivery room, too.

I became a little less excited myself, when Mom had to start pushing. She was crying, screaming, grunting, whining. She was feeling anything but good feelings. But, my excitement came back, when I saw the baby sliding out of Mom. She was all goopy and gooey, but she was still really cute. When the doctors got the baby cleaned up and stuff, Mom and Dad got to hold her, but I decided to wait and hold her down in the nursery. So, that's where I am right now.

The nurse that helped deliver her let me into the infant room, and she handed her to me. I smiled, and stared at her, knowing that I was already in love with her. Her name is Alexis. Alexis Nichole Martin. Right now, she's an hour old, and I'm totally in awe with her. I can't believe she's finally here.

"Hi, Alexis…" I said. "I'm your big sister. I'm Katie… You know, Mom was pretty scared when she was having you. Caleb was, too. He's only five, so he doesn't understand what's going on… You probably miss Mommy, huh? Mommy misses you."

"You can take her to your mother's room if you want to," the nurse said.

I nodded, and started out of the room. I stared at Alexis the whole time I was walking down to Mom's room, and when I finally reached it, and made my way in and walked to Mom.

"Tell me you did not steal her," Mom said.

"No. The nurse said I could bring her," I said, handing Alexis over.

"Zack, go get Cody and Barbara and Caleb. I want them in here so they can see the baby."

As Dad left the room, I stood by Mom's bed. "She's pretty, Mom," I said.

"Yeah, she is. She looks just like you when you were born," Mom said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What was I like when I was a baby?"

"You were always calm. It was very seldom that you got angry, unless you were sick. You were usually really quiet. You did like to laugh, though. No one had to be near you; you'd just burst into laughter."

"Wow…"

"Maddie, how are you doing?" Aunt Barbara asked as she and Uncle Cody walked into the room with Dad and Caleb.

"I'm great," Mom said.

"The baby?"

"She's absolutely perfect…"

"I remember you saying that about a certain someone just about thirteen years ago," Grandpa Marion said.

"What's her name?" Cody asked.

"Alexis Nichole Martin," Mom said.

"This reminds me of the first time you were introducing Katie," Aunt London said.

"You always have a story behind those kinds of comments, Mommy; will you tell me?" I asked.

"At home. I promise."

Well, she meant it when she said it. So, that's where we are; we're at home. Mom's telling us the story, so shhh. I'll tell you about it along the way.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Good, bad, in between? I already have the next chapter completely done, but I'm working on the third, so I might be a little while until I post the third chapter.**


	2. The Beginning

**Okay, this is the second chapter. It's not like the first chapter, in Katie's POV. It's actually in normal story mode. I'll switch back and forth between Katie's POV and story mode, just to give you a feel of what Katie's going through in the present day, and the stories Maddie and/or the other members are giving. I'll try to make it every other chapter is Katie's POV, every other chapter is normal story mode. I think it'll work out really well, and I think it'll be a lot better that what I'm thinking it will be, so hopefully you guys like it. **

**Review replies****  
miss-DeeJay-Malfoy:** Thanks for reviewing, Deejay. Ilyyyy, haha.  
**Kulmanari:** Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the critique; it's always appreciated. I think I'm doing a lot better on this story than I ever have in any of my other stories. I still have other stories to finish writing, but I'll definitely try to keep everything updated as soon as possible.

**Chapter Two: The Beginning**

* * *

Walking into the Tipton Hotel Lobby, Madeline Fitzpatrick wasn't empty handed. Usually, she came into the hotel to work. But, today she was introducing a new member of the Tipton Employee family. Her five-week-old daughter. Maddie had just turned fifteen year old on the second of July, and it was now the first of December. No one had seen her daughter yet, so she thought that since she had the spare time, and since she wasn't working at the candy counter until her maternity leave was finished, that she'd come to the Tipton and show off her little bundle of joy.

Named Katherine Elizabeth Fitzpatrick, and nicknamed Katie, the five-week-old was in her carrier, being carried by her mother. Maddie noticed that Katie was looking around, and she couldn't help but smile at it. It wasn't anything special, but Katie was. Everything to Maddie, about Katie, is absolutely perfect. Maddie had planned to have Katie, and she was ecstatic when she learned that she was pregnant. If it weren't for her younger brother, Katie would never have been born.

Maddie's brother, Liam had been diagnosed with Leukemia, and needed a bone marrow transplant. When no one was a match, they'd been devastated. That was, until the doctor said that a niece or a nephew might be a match. That was when Maddie knew she had to grow up even more than she already was. Everyone at the Tipton knew her story, except the newest members; the Martins.

Maddie made her way to Mr. Moseby's desk, and she gave him a small smile. "How's everything going, Mr. Moseby?" she asked.

Mr. Moseby looked up from his computer, and smiled with delight, seeing that his best employee had finally come back to work -- or, at least he thought she was coming back. "Madeline, it's so good to see you; why aren't you in uniform?"

"I'm not back for work yet."

"Why are you here, then?"

"To show off my most prized possesion."

"Madeline, you wear your tie as part of your uniform; we've all seen it."

"Not that one. My new one," Maddie said, putting Katie's carrier on top of Mr. Moseby's desk.

Mr. Moseby immediately went into infant mode, and he turned his attention to Katie. Taking her tiny hand in his, he started talking to her. "Well, hello there, missy; what are you doing? You're a cute little baby. Yes you are. Yes you are, you are. You look just like your mommy, you do--" his rambling suddenly stopped, when he saw that people were staring at him. Getting defensive, he stared back at them. "I'm having a liberal conversation with my granddaughter; is that so weird?"

Maddie smiled, when Mr. Moseby referred to Katie as his granddaughter. He'd always treated Maddie like a daughter, and she'd always thought of him as a father. He was more of a father to her than her real father was, and that's pretty sad.

"Madeline, I must get back to work. She's a beautiful baby; thank you for visiting," Mr. Moseby said.

Maddie nodded. "She's absolutely perfect. I'll be here all day. Knowing London, she'll never give her back. I'll come back later," she said, taking Katie's carrier from the counter. She walked over to her candy counter, and sat Katie's carrier on top of it, just as Zack and Cody came running out of the elevator.

"Hey, Sweet Thang," Zack said. "Two licorice ropes and four twizzlers."

"Off duty," Maddie said, carefully taking Katie out of her carrier.

"But, you're here."

Maddie picked up her 'closed' sign from the counter and sat it in front of Zack. "Closed."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm letting everyone meet Katie."

"Who's Katie?"

"Maddie, she's so cute," Cody said. "Can I hold her?"

"Who's Katie?"

"Be careful; she might squirm," Maddie said, handing Katie to Cody.

"Who's Katie?"

"Wow, she's light," Cody said.

"Who's Katie!" Zack said, raising his voice.

"My _daughter_," Maddie said. "The baby. The little thing Cody's holding. The reason I was out for five weeks."

"Oh… Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because, I thought it would have been obvious."

"I'm blonde."

"Me, too."

"Yeah, but you're smart."

Maddie laughed a little. She loves how defensive Zack gets. It doesn't even have to be of himself; it's usually of Maddie. "Zack, it's times like this I absolutely adore you."

"You like me?" Zack asked, as his face brightened up.

"Zack, you're like a little brother to me."

"Oh…"

"Zackary Cole Martin, what did I tell you about your homework?" Carey asked, as she walked out of the elevator.

"To do it before I started bugging Maddie."

"Then, stop bugging Maddie and go do it. Cody, you have chores."

Maddie took Katie from Cody, and kissed her head lightly, as Cody started for the elevator.

Zack looked at Maddie. "See ya later, Sweet Thang," he said, before getting into the elevator.

"I just don't know what to do with him; kids are so stubborn."

"Mine's not," Maddie said.

"She doesn't look it. She's beautiful, Maddie."

"Thanks. I think she's pretty cute myself."

"She looks so much like you, Maddie… Can I hold her?"

Maddie nodded, and she handed Katie to Carey.

Carey gasped lightly, and smiled, looking at Katie. "Oh my gosh… You are the prettiest baby I've ever seen… You know, when I was pregnant with my twins, I was hoping to have a girl. I'm gonna have to steal you from your mommy every now and then. Would you let me do that? Can I steal you?"

Maddie laughed a little. "Hey, you can steal her all you want when we're here. I come back to start working again next week, so you can have her whenever you're free."

"Right on, girlie; Mommy said I can steal you. What's her name?"

"Katherine. I call her Katie."

"Well, Katie, you have a very lovely name. I'm Carey; it's very nice to meet you."

"Her name's not Katie; that's Maddie," London said, from behind Carey.

"I'm not talking to Maddie, Honey; I'm talking to the baby."

"What baby?"

"Maddie's baby."

"Maddie had a baby?"

"Yes, London. I was pregnant when I left for maternity leave. Remember?" Maddie asked.

"I didn't know you were pregnant. I just thought you were fat."

"No, London; I was pregnant."

"But, you're only fifteen. Why did you have a baby?"

"For Liam."

"Ew, you had a baby with your brother? Isn't that like, illegal or something?"

"Not _with_ him, London; _for_ him. He has cancer, and Katie might be a match."

"She might have cancer?"

"No… It's hard to explain. I had her for a very, very good and important reason."

"So, Katie might be a match to Liam's bone marrow, because she's still family, and no one else is a match?" Carey asked.

Maddie nodded. "Yeah. I'm taking her in tomorrow to get tested. If she's not a match, then there's nothing they can do. They'll have to give him chemotherapy, but that won't save him. It'll just make him live longer. That's a positive, but I also know he's hurting, and I don't want that. If she's not a match, then I'd rather him not be in pain anymore. It sounds heartless to say I hope my brother passes on, but I hate seeing him in pain. At least if he's in peace, he won't hurt anymore."

"I understand. I wouldn't want anyone I love to be in pain, either."

"You wish your brother would die?" London asked.

"Well… Yeah… I mean, as long as he's not hurting anymore… It's not like a revenge thing, or me being an evil psychopath," Maddie explained. "I just… I want him to live a life where… Where there's no pain. There's no bullies, no doctors, no illnesses… I love him. I just want him to be happy. He can't be happy if he's in pain."

"Kind of like my mom?"

Maddie stayed silent for a few seconds. She remembered what happened to London's mom. She was murdered a few months ago, and London still wasn't accepting that she was gone. Even though she hadn't seen her since she was three years old, she still loved her, and just didn't understand that she was gone forever now. Maddie had to break the news to London, and she was crying the whole time, yet London never shed a tear. Maddie thought it was because she lost the power to cry when she realized that her mother truly didn't care for her. That's something that breaks Maddie's heart. She doesn't come from a very wealthy family, like London, but she's showered with love and affection. Something that London's parents can't and don't give her.

"Yeah, London… Like your mom," Maddie said. "It's different, though. Liam has a disease that's killing him very slowly. Your mom was stabbed, and she wouldn't have felt the pain as long. It would have eventually gone away."

"Oh… Well, will Liam's pain go away?" London asked.

"No. He's always gonna hurt."

"That's not fair."

"No, it's not, but it's his life. He's been in pain for six years. I don't want him to suffer anymore."

"You have a very strong heart, Maddie," Carey said, handing Katie to her. "I have rehearsal right now, but you know to come to me if you ever need anything, okay?"

Maddie nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

"No problem, Sweetie."

Maddie looked at Katie as Carey walked away, and she laid her down in her arms a little, but propped her up enough to where she could see London. "That's Aunt London. Can you say 'hi'?" she asked softly.

London looked at Maddie. "You want me to be her aunt?"

"Well… Yeah… I mean, you're like a sister to me. We don't always get a long, but what sisters never fight?"

"…Can I hold her?"

Maddie smiled, and she nodded. She carefully handed Katie to London, and stepped back, behind the counter to grab the camera she keeps there.

"Wow… You know, I've never held a baby before…" London said. "Is she gonna break?"

"Only if you drop her."

"I won't do that, then."

Maddie laughed a little, and she looked through the viewer. "Look at me."

London looked at Maddie, and smiled as she snapped the picture. Maddie put the camera back, and leaned against the counter. "You're the first person to get a picture with her."

"She's so small."

"She'll grow. She was even smaller when I had her. She was four pounds. Fourteen inches. She's a tiny one. She's in preemie clothes."

"Preemie?"

"Premature. Really little babies."

"That's sad."

"Not really. She's perfectly healthy. She's just little."

"I always thought I'd be the first with a family. I guess this makes sense, since you can actually settle down with someone. I just find a flaw, and throw them out."

"Well, you can change that. And, I'm not with her father. He ditched me when I told him that I was pregnant. I explained the whole ordeal to him, that I was trying to get pregnant on purpose, and he still left me."

"That's not fair. If he agreed to help you, then he should have stayed committed. Or, at least stuck around to help you. You can't take care of her alone; you're fifteen, you have a job, and you have a baby. You need help."

"Yeah, I do, but I'm getting it, so don't worry. I'm good for now. Thanks for being concerned, though."

London nodded, and stayed silent for a few seconds. "…I can baby sit. When you're working, I mean. I can skip out on shopping, and even the days I do go, I can take her with me."

Maddie looked at London. "You'd do that for me?"

"Well, yeah… You're like a sister to me, too, Maddie. You're my best friend. I may not be the most smartical person in the world, but I can figure out how to take care of a baby. Common sense."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious usually… Alright, London. I'm trusting you with this. How much are you charging?"

"Free. I volunteered."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You need the money. I don't. I already have it."

"Well, that means a lot, London. Thank you. You don't know how much I love you for this."

"I love you loving me."

"That almost wasn't about you."

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? I think it's a lot better than what I thought it would be, but that's just me. Anyways, review!**


	3. First Kiss

**Okay, like I said, I'm alternating between the story and Katie's POV. I'm going to try to make the story a similar story to Katie's POV each time, so the story's not in any chronological order. It's just Katie's random thoughts that are relating to Maddie and Zack, or one of the others. **

**Review Replies  
GimmeABeat: **Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like the plot! I don't think it's very good, but I'm not usually that great with summaries; I'm only gifted in writing stories, lol.  
**SkyHighFan: **Yeah, Zack finally got Maddie, lol. The next chapter will probably be about Zack and Maddie's first kiss, since Katie and Weston are having their first kiss in this chapter.

**Chapter Three: First Kiss**

* * *

Mom says I've been a big help with Alexis since she's been born. She's already three months old, can you believe it? Mom's been sick lately, so I've been taking care of Alexis the most I can, since Dad works. He works at FYE. That stands for 'for your entertainment'. It's a store where you can purchase games, movies, stuff like that. We always get 30% off everything we buy, because we're family of an employee. Dad buys loads of games, then Mom lectures him about buying what we absolutely need first, and then he can splurge. Dad just rolls his eyes and mimics her, most of the time. He's kind of like a big kid. We're a lot alike.

"Katie, Mommy's throwing up," Caleb said.

I looked up from feeding Alexis a bottle, and I looked over to Caleb, who was standing in the doorway of my bedroom. "It's okay, Caleb; Mommy has the flu. Stay away from her so you don't catch it," I said.

"No, she's sick. Make her better."

"Caleb, I can't make her better. It has to pass on its own."

"No. Make her better."

Sighing, I decided not to argue with him. I stood up from my computer desk chair, and nodded. "I'll check on her, okay? Go play in your room."

"Can I play the Play Station?"

"Yeah. Keep it turned down."

I watched Caleb run down the hall, and then made my way in the opposite direction towards Mom and Dad's room. Once I made my way in, I heard the sound of Mom's retching and I cringed a little, sitting on the bed. Looking down at Alexis, I saw that she was staring at me and I smiled. "Hi. Watcha doin'?" I asked.

Alexis let out a gurgle, and gave me a cute grin from behind the bottle. Her tiny feet kicked, and she continued sucking on the bottle, to finish eating. I know I'm only twelve, but I can't wait to have a baby of my own. Well, of course I'll have to. I'm not old enough to have a baby yet.

Hearing the toilet flush, I also heard the sound of the sink come on and shut off after a few seconds. Mom emerged from the bathroom, arms crossed over her stomach. Her skin was paler than what it usually is, and her hair was sorta stringy from not being washed. To others, not taking a shower seems gross, but when Mom's sick, she doesn't get out of bed until she's completely better. However, once she's better the first thing she does is take a two-hour shower. She's always been sort of a germaphobe. I have that in common with her. I don't like to be dirty, either.

"If you're looking for her binky, I left it in her diaper bag from going to Aunt London's yesterday," Mom said.

"Caleb's worried about you; I told him I'd check on you," I said.

"Always the worry wart," Mom said, sliding into bed. "I'm fine. I'm just sick."

"I told him that. He didn't believe me."

"Play a game with him; it'll get his mind off of me."

"He's on his Play Station."

"Does your school have a nursery or a daycare?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because, you've already missed two days of school, and you're going on Monday. I want you to take Lexie to the nursery, and check on her during lunch and whenever you have the time. And, please make sure Caleb gets into his classroom before you leave to your class. He had to stay in the principal's office last time."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"No; I'm good. I'm not completely helpless. Listen, if Grandma or Grandpa calls, tell them I'm fine. Last time I was sick, they both shoveled so much soup into me it was coming out of every hole in my body, and I don't want to relive that disaster."

"I will. Dad's home tomorrow, and Weston's having a sleepover for his birthday party later tonight. Can I go?"

"Yes, you can, but you need to pack enough clothes this time, because the last time you were over there you were ready for one night and ended up staying the whole week."

"I wore Weston's clothes; mine got washed, I promise. They're still over there."

"Make sure you tell Dad you're going over there."

"I will."

"Alright, now get out of here; I don't want you or the baby getting sick."

Obeying Mom, so she didn't get mad, I left the room, but left the door open. The door never gets closed unless they're sleeping. In fact, all of our doors close at night. It's a security and safety clause. That's what Mom says, anyways.

I made my way downstairs, and bumped into Dad on the way. He must have gotten off early.

"Slow down, Jitter Bug," Dad sad. "How's Mom feeling?"

"She just threw up, so she's good for another few hours," I said.

"Alright, well stay out of there; you two don't need to be getting sick."

"I'm going over to Weston's house later for a sleepover, so you're on Lexie duty."

"Why don't you go over right now? I've got it from here," Dad said taking Alexis from me.

"Kay. Love you," I said, starting for the stairs.

"Weston's house is out the door, not upstairs."

"I have to pack."

"Come home Sunday night."

"Okay."

Well, I was actually late to Weston's sleepover, but hey; we're all gonna be sleeping anyways. Haha, you're kidding, right? You believed that? Psh. We never sleep at Weston's house. We stay up all night and talk and joke with each other. That's what we're doing right now, is talking. Weston's cousin, Brady never showed up, and neither did Trey; he's a friend from school. They were the only two, other than me, invited to the sleepover. But, since I was the only one who showed up, Weston and I got special treatment. Of course, I get special treatment all the time. I'm the daughter Weston's parents lost.

Weston's older sister died when she was twelve, before Weston was born. Sharon and Mike--Weston's parents--say I'm just like Anne. The home videos they have of her prove it. I am a lot like her. I'm energetic, hyper, and hysterical. Well, hysterical… Sometimes. I have my moments. In the good way; not the screaming and throwing a tantrum kind of hysterical. I've never done that. If I did, I'd be grounded for all eternity, and that wouldn't be fun at all, now would it? No, it wouldn't.

So, right now, Weston and I are in his room. We always sleep in his room. A lot of people think it's inappropriate, but it's not like anything goes on. We're twelve years old; we can't do anything. We refuse to take part in sexual activity. People think that because we know so much about it--Weston knows just as much as I do--that we're experiencing it. We're not. We're innocent. Literally.

"Katie, Wes, get to bed," Sharon called from downstairs.

"Okay, Mom," Weston said.

We never argued with Sharon. We didn't know what would happen if we ever did, but we never tried it either. Neither of us are that daring. Before crawling into Weston's bed, I took my jeans off and swapped my shirt for one of his oversized ones. I always wear his shirts to bed. They're comfortable and they smell really good.

Weston got into bed with me, and my head went to his chest almost immediately as he laid down. We always cuddle when we're sleeping. It gets cold in his room, and even though we use the electric blanket and the heater, we still freeze. Body heat is the best and safest way to stay warm, so we use that as an excuse to cuddle.

"Thanks for coming," Weston said.

"Anything for my bestie," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"You know I love you, right?"

"You tell me every day," I said as I looked up at him.

"No, I mean really."

I stared at Weston for a few seconds, trying to figure out what he was saying, and then it finally clicked. I felt the light bulb go off in my head. He really loves me. He's _in_ love with me. Are we ready for that? I'd never thought of being in love with Weston. Now that he's telling me, the feeling's starting to float to the top, like bubbles in a champagne glass.

"Like… In love?" I asked.

Weston nodded his head, and I bit my lip to hide my grin. "Yeah…"

"Really? Wes, that's… Flattering…"

"But you don't feel the same way…"

"No, no… I do… I just didn't realize it until you said something."

"You're usually the first to notice."

He's right; I am. Maybe I did realize it first… Maybe I just pushed it to the back of my head. But, maybe Weston was quicker in realizing. That was something new. For the first time in the years of knowing Weston, he's realizing something before me. Remember I said that he's a lot like Aunt London? Well, he is; that's why it's so surprising that he figured something out before I did. But, there's a first time for everything. I'm pretty sure this won't be the last, but it's definitely the first.

"Your heart beat me by two seconds," I said.

"I really meant what I said… I love you…"

I stared at Weston again, and his face seemed to draw nearer. No, it didn't seem; it was happening. And I wasn't pulling away. We were going to experience our first kiss right then and there. The most exciting moment of my life was about to happen in less than two seconds, and I was absolutely, completely, totally stoked about it. Then, it happened. Our lips finally met.

Pressing our lips together, we acted on our instincts, and we somehow ended up in the beginning of a make out session. My fingers through his hair, his hand on my hip. Just the way I always imagined it to be. I knew we were moving too fast, because by this point our tongues were fighting for dominance. I also knew that it wouldn't go any further than this, though, because we both know the consequences, and we also know that we're too young for sex. Heck, we're too young to be in as intense a make out session we're in now, but it didn't stop us.

Finally pulling away after what seemed like an eternity, we breathed slightly heavily against each others' lips, our foreheads pressed together. This was the most exciting moment of our lives, and we'll never forget it. I'll be telling this story to my children and grandchildren someday. Not for many, many, many years, of course.

We finally fell asleep, our arms wrapped around each other, holding one another. We have tons of pictures of us sleeping like this. From the time we were in diapers up until just a few weeks ago. Weston had come over to the house to see Alexis, and we ended up taking a nap on the couch. Mom snapped the picture, and put it on her desk at work. Weston and I go to the Tipton every day after school, because we do our homework in the lobby, and because we're assistants. We don't get paid yet, but Mom says that's changing after Christmas break.

Now, it's morning, and Weston and I were still sort of tingly from our first kiss last night. Well, I was at least. I'm more than certain that we'll be experiencing much more mature things sooner than planned or necessary, but whatever happens, happens. That's what Mom says. She believes that there's a reason for everything, and that we shouldn't think of it as a mistake, but one step closer to completing our lives. Mom's not spiritual or anything, but she sure does have a way with words. Most Irish folks do, though.

Weston and I made our way to the kitchen, and we both sat at the table next to each other. Mike had already left for work, so it's just me, Weston, and Sharon at the house for breakfast. Sharon always makes really good chocolate chip pancakes. Of course, we have to add more chocolate to them, so there was the predictable chocolate syrup in the middle of the table. Weston and I were always adding in extra of the best ingredient. Sharon swears up and down the two of us will develop diabetes, but we're detesting that theory. There's no way in life anyone can avoid sugar the whole nine yards. Unless they want to die.

"So, what were you two up to last night? You got awfully quiet after I told you to get in bed," Sharon said.

"We fell asleep early," Weston said.

That was partly true. He could tell his mother all the lies in the world. I wouldn't care. I had the best make out session ever last night. I get to look forward to a whole new night of it, and we'll have tons of fun doing it.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? I'm open to any critique, so review away!**


	4. Sweet Bliss

**So, this isn't as long as I hoped it would be, but I still think it's pretty sweet. Katie's chapter will be longer.**

**Chapter Four: Sweet Bliss**

* * *

Maddie let out a small breath as she sat next to Zack. She'd been on the S.S. Tipton for a couple days now and she'd already gotten into trouble. Well, she didn't get into trouble, but she did almost get married to an eight-year-old prince. She couldn't believe she'd gotten into such a fiasco. Anyhow, she's safe and sound from it now, and she doesn't have to worry about it anymore. The only thing at the moment that she needs to care about is Katie. She'd gotten moved into her own room, and she had Zack hanging out with her in her room while London was babysitting Katie.

"How's it goin', Zack?" she asked.

Zack shrugged lightly. "Good, I guess. What about you? How's Katie?"

"She's great… She's three now. She's growing up way too fast."

"Is she in school yet?"

"Nah… Preschool isn't a necessity. I wanna keep her home as long as possible. She's already counting in Spanish, speaking full sentences, riding a two-wheeled bike…"

"Really?... I didn't learn that until I was seven."

"I still don't know how. It's pretty sad that my three-year-old can, but I can't."

"It's not that bad. She can do a lot of things others can't do. But, you can do something more important that she can't."

"What's that?"

"Care, nurture, love, embellish, provide. You can do all of that for her. That's the most magical thing in the world for a parent."

Maddie stayed silent for a few seconds, and she smiled as she looked at Zack. "Y'know, you have a point…"

"Seriously? That was just something I read off the back of a cereal box."

Maddie laughed. "Still the same Zack…"

"You're still the same Maddie."

"I miss you, Zack…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… I know your pranks are outrageous, and I know you get into a lot of trouble, but you're a really great kid, and I miss having you around. Katie does, too. She asks me every day when Uncle Zacky's coming home."

"Well, who wouldn't miss me?"

"The hotel staff."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"You know the word 'rhetorical'? …Wow…"

"I've improved. Greatly. My highest grade was a B and the lowest is a C."

"That's amazing, Zack."

"…Maddie?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. No one wants to go out with a mom; are you insane?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with dating a mom. I'd date you."

"Yeah, I know you would. That's actually really touching."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Not many guys care about me like you do."

Zack looked at Maddie for a few seconds and he nodded a little. Maddie bit her lip, and scooted a little closer to Zack, moving his bangs out of his face. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and they both started leaning in until their lips touched. Their tongues fought with each other and Maddie laid herself back as Zack hovered over her.


	5. Hello Daddy

**Review Replies**

**Boris Yeltsin:** Thanks for the review!

**spedclass:** Thanks; I will!

**KFF:** Thanks for the spelling error. I just fixed it. And, actually, no one needs anyone's permission to keep their child… I had my daughter when I was fourteen years old, and my parents wanted me to get rid of her. She's turning four this year, so did my parents' disapproval change anything? No. Sure, they help me. Now. But they didn't for the first two years of her life, and I did an amazing job with her. So, yes, it's possible for a fifteen-year-old to raise a child without help. Tons of teens are raising their kids on their own. The 'real world' itself is unrealistic.

**Avatarfanx2:** Yes, I did after I noticed that I was corrected. Thank you =]

**Chapter Five: Hello Daddy**

* * *

So, I think Mom might be going through 'the change'… Y'know, menopause? Although, she is still pretty young. But, it's happened to other women at a young age. She's moody and gripey. She and Dad got into a fight this morning, so they aren't exactly on speaking terms… Let's just say, they only communicate through insulting one another. Some of it's funny, but I still don't like it when they fight. Most of their fights are over stupid things, but this one really set them off. I don't know what happened, and frankly, I don't care; I just want them both to stop acting like toddlers and get over it and make up. They don't know how much stress it puts on me as their daughter.

So, anyways, just to get away from all their drama, I got permission to hang out with Aunt London and her son, Britton. He's named that purposely, but the spelling was an accident. Aunt London didn't know how to spell Britain, so it ended up Britton. It's pronounced the same way, though. Besides, Britain looks more girlish, and Britton is far from it.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom," Britton said.

"Okay. Katie, I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't run off," Aunt London said, before starting towards the bathrooms.

Honestly? That's something you say to a toddler, and I am very far from being a toddler. Although, I guess it is good that she cares about me.

Letting out a sigh, I sat down on a waiting bench, and snapped my gum a few times. A lady stared at me, and I ignored her, knowing that if I even thought about opening my mouth, something rude and arrogant would come flying out. I'm a lot like Aunt London in the way I can be just as rude as I can be sweet. Anyways, I did manage to stop popping my gum when I heard someone call my name. The voice didn't sound familiar, but I probably knew them. As I turned my head, I realized that I actually didn't know the guy, and I got a weird feeling in my stomach when I saw him walking towards me.

"You're Katherine, right?" the guy asked.

"…I go by Katie… Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Trevor. I know your mom."

"…Okay, then how do you know me? I've never met you before and it's pretty creepy that you know my name."

"I dated your mom in high school."

"That doesn't explain how you know me."

"I'm your father."

I felt my face become hot, and I knew the people near us were staring to see what would happen. I stood up from the bench, and looked at this Trevor character for a few seconds before shaking my head.

"No, you're not. My dad's name is Zack. He's raised me for the last seven years," I said.

"He's not your dad, Katie; you know that."

"No. He is. He's my dad. He's been there, he's always helped my mom with me… And, I shouldn't be talking to you; I don't know who you are."

"You know who I am, Katie; I'm your dad."

"Maybe biologically—which is going to be run by my mother—but you haven't been in my life for thirteen years; that doesn't make you a dad; that makes you a coward and a deadbeat."

"That one hurt."

"I have others that hurt worse."

Trevor chuckled. "You're just like your mom. Sarcastic and witty."

"Don't you dare tell me how my mother is. I know her. I don't want to know anything that you know."

"You don't even want to know that I'm your father?"

"Dude, you don't even know me. Do yourself a favor and get lost before I really make you hurt."

"Katie, come on," Trevor said, stepping closer.

Now, he was close enough for me to use a move I've been waiting to use on a scumbag like him. With the thought in my head, I brought my knee up as hard and fast as I could and then ran out of the store, making a note in my head to call Aunt London and tell her that I was okay as soon as I got home.

So, this Trevor guy really made me mad. I'm at home right now and Mom and Dad are still fighting, but it doesn't bother me too much. Before dealing with them, I walked to the living room and grabbed the phone, immediately dialing Aunt London's number.

"Maddie, I'm so sorry! I can't find Katie; she just like, disappeared!" Aunt London answered.

"Aunt London, it's me," I said. "I'm sorry I left; I got scared."

"Katie, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Some guy came up to me and… I'll explain it to you later, but I'm okay; I promise."

"Alright… Don't run off like that anymore, though."

"I won't. I promise. I love you," I said before hanging up.

I know, I know. I hung up on my aunt, but hey; I have to talk to Mom. I got up from the couch and made my way into the kitchen, flinching when a plate shattered, from Mom throwing it down. I've never seen her so angry she purposely breaks things, but there's always a first time for everything.

"…Mom?" I asked.

Mom and Dad turned away from each other and Mom looked at me for a few seconds before saying anything.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah… Living room. I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded and made my way back into the living room. I bit my lip as I sat on the couch and I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I hate it when Mom and Dad fight. It's not good for anyone, and I'm afraid one of them will snap and demand a divorce. If they ever get divorced, I'll be really upset. They've been together for so long, and I don't want to see them end it. Not yet. Not ever.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked as she sat next to me.

Man, she's swift. I didn't even see her come into the room… Of course, talking to myself probably distracts me from a lot of things… Oh! Mom. Right.

"Someone came up to me in the mall today," I said.

"Where was London?"

"Taking Britton to the bathroom."

"Did they do anything to you? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine. He didn't do anything. It's what he said that bothered me, because I kind of think it's possible."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he's my dad."

"…What?"

"His name is Trevor. He's around your age, and Mom… I have his eyes…"

"A lot of people have blue eyes, Katie."

"Not like mine. Like his. Mom, tell me the truth…"

Mom stayed silent for a few seconds and she looked at me. "Katie, I… I don't it's time for you to know about him just yet."

"Why not? I'm curious. I know Dad isn't my real dad. You know I know."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Well?"

Mom sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. "He left, Katie… He didn't want a baby after I told him I was pregnant."

"If I ever run into him, I'm getting his side of the story, you know."

"What; you can't trust the person that gave birth to you?"

"I never said that, but you know I like to hear all sides of the story, Mom… I wanna know him if he's my dad… Don't you think I should get that much?"

Mom sighed and nodded slowly. "Yeah… Look, I'll try to get in contact with him. If I do, I'll have him over and you can meet the right way. I'm not making any promises that I'll find him, though, so don't get your hopes up. And, I'm not promising you that he'll stick around."

"He will."

"Katherine."

"I'm going," I said as I got up from the couch. This is the time I'm supposed to go to my room. I'll catch ya later.


	6. Troublesome Trevor

**Review Replies**

**Boris Yeltsin:** Yep, that's right! And, to your question, I don't take requests, but if people contribute ideas, I'll try to fit them into the story if I feel it will work.

**I'm sorry there's not a lot of description or anything, but I didn't have much muse.**

**Chapter Six: Troublesome Trevor**

* * *

Maddie sighed, running her hand over her face as she leaned against the candy counter. She wasn't having a very good day, and she was thinking about Trevor. He called her earlier today and tolf her that he'd be stopping by to 'catch up'. As she looked up to the door, Trevor walked in, and Maddie groaned internally. She looked towards Katie, who was in the lobby chair, playing with Zack's then looked back to Trevor just as he made his way up to the counter. She looked at him for a few seconds, biting her lip before speaking.

"Hey…" she said.

"Hi," Trevor said. "How's it going?"

Maddie stared at Trevor for a few seconds. "Hows it going? Trevor, I have a six-year-old that I'm raising on my own, and you're asking me how it's going?"

"…Wrong question?"

"No shit."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"How about, 'I'm sorry'? Or, maybe even 'I'll admit that I'm a coward'?"

"Why am I a coward?"

"You _left_ me! You left me after I told you I was pregnant, and you even planned her with me!"

"Her?"

"…Yeah," she said, nodding towards Katie. "She's six."

Maddie watched Trevor stare at Katie, and she bit her lip lightly. _What if he's wanting to come back and help me with her? Am I being rude, not letting Katie know about him?_ She thought to herself. Letting out a small sigh, Maddie ran her hand through her hair.

Just as the elevator dinged, Katie looked up, towards Trevor's direction. "Daddy!" she shouted, running towards him.

Trevor was taken aback by this, but he watched her, thinking she was running for him.

As Katie ran past Trevor and into Zack's arms, who then picked her up and kissed her cheek, Trevor looked at Maddie, who looked away from him, to Zack and Katie.

"I think someone needs to eat before playing anymore video games," Maddie said.

"Licorice rope," Katie said.

"Real food, not candy. You're already hyper; thanks, Daddy," she said, looking at Zack.

"Hey, I do what I can," Zack said. "I'll take her to the restaurant; Patrick probably needs someone to pick on him, and Katie and I are the perfect people."

"Don't get her ice cream, please; she's all sugared up from last night."

"Alright. Tell Mommy 'bye'."

"Bye, Mommy," Katie said.

"Bye, Sweetie; have a good time. I love you," Maddie said.

"I love you, too."

Maddie watched Zack walk towards the restaurant and she looked back at Trevor, who had a small glare in his eyes. "What?"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah. She calls him 'Daddy'."

"Why?"

"Because he earned the name."

"How the hell did he earn it, if _I'm _her father?"

"Correction," Maddie said, stepping out from behind the counter, revealing her six-month baby bump. "You're the _sperm donor_. Zack is her father. He takes care of her, he nurtures her, he loves her. What do you do? Oh, that's _right_. Nothing. Wanna know why? Because you _left_ her before she was born."

"Maddie, I—"

"Don't you dare apologize. If you were really sorry, you would have come back _years_ ago. That little girl has lived withouth her biological father for six years, and she still asks me about you. She wants you in her life, but that can't happen. You know why not? Because it breaks my heart that one day I'm going to have to eventually tell her than her father is a deadbeat coward and that he left her before she was born because he didn't want her, even after he helped Mommy plan and make her."

"Maddie, that's not fair; you can't just keep me out of her life."

"You _left_!" she shouted, causing people to stare. "You agreed with me to get pregnant so I could help Liam, and when I told you that we were having a baby, you bailed! I know you got scared, Trevor, but I'm the one that went through everything! I went through the nine months of carrying her, I went through the seven hours of pain and labor, the three hours of pushing! I've gone through the 'where's my daddy?', 'why doesn't my real daddy love me?' questions, I've explained to her that she's different from her friends because of her father! I'm sick and tired of having to deal with the pain that you put me through, Trevor; I'm not dealing with it anymore! You chose to stay out of her life for six fucking years, and that's not my fault; it's yours! It was your mistake, now you decide how to deal with it, but do not expect to get close to her, because I'll do every fucking thing I can to make sure you don't go anywhere near her!"

By this point, Maddie had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was yelling through sobs. Her face was red, and everyone was staring at her and Trevor, but she ignored it. She was pissed.

"Don't ask me for anything when you need help in the future, Maddie. You're a bitch," Trevor said, starting for the door.

"I won't be desperate enough to go to you for something. The only thing I'll be getting from you is child support, so stay in the city; the court date will be as early as next Friday."

Maddie knew Trevor ignored her, because he walked out of the hotel without saying anything or turning back. She stared after him and ran her hand through her hair as she broke down, sobbing just as Carey started walking over to her. Being taken into Carey's embrace, Maddie let out a rack of sobs and let her tears do the talking.

* * *

Now, Maddie was calmed down, and she was in Zack and Cody's room up in the suite, laying in hers and Zack's bed with him. Zack was rubbing her stomach, and she had her head laying on his shoulder. They'd been in here for about forty-five minutes, just laying down with each other, and Maddie was enjoying the time they had with each other. Over the past three years, they'd grown a lot closer to each other, and they had their first sexual encounter with each other on Zack's eighteenth birthday. Maddie found out that she was pregnant with their first child together a few months ago, and they couldn't be happier. Katie was especially happy, because she was getting a little brother or sister soon, and her mother's due date was on her birthday.

"…Zack?" Maddie asked.

"Hm?"

"What about Caleb?"

"What?"

"The baby's name. Caleb?"

"That sounds nice. But, we don't know what we're having."

"Well, I know. But, if it's a boy, I wanna name him Caleb."

"What if it's a girl?"

"You can name it."

"Alexis?"

"Perfect."

"I love you, Maddie. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I love you, too, Baby…" she whispered, looking at him.

Zack kissed Maddie's lips lightly. Maddie returned the kiss, placing her hands on his cheeks with a small smile. As Zack's tongue swept across her bottom lip, Maddie opened her mouth and their tongues battled each other as Zack's hand started creeping down her sweat pants.

"Isn't that how you got pregnant?"

Zack's hand retracted and the kiss broke, both of them looking at Carey, who was standing in the doorway. Maddie laughed as Zack turned red and he ran his hand through his hair.

"What do you want, Mom?" Zack asked.

"I'm taking Katie to the mall, just wanted to let you know," Carey said.

"Okay. Bye."

"Cody's out with Barbara, so you'll be here by yourself until I get back."

"Okay, bye."

"I would say 'use protection' but you already got her pregnant, so... Just make sure you wash the sheets after you're done."

"Okay, Mom; _bye_."

As the door closed after Carey left, Maddie laughed again and she looked at Zack. "We really should wash the sheets after we're done; people can tell when we've had sex."

"How?"

"Because sex has an aroma and everyone knows what it smells like."

"What's it smell like?"

"Sex."


	7. Katie's Catastrophe

**Review Replies**

**Boris Yeltsin: **Well, she kind of already is helping them out with Caleb. As much as she can, anyways. She's helping with Alexis too; the newest Martin family member. She was introduced in the first chapter, and she was in a little of the third chapter, too.

**Reneyyy'Sprouse': **Thanks for the review! I thought it was pretty funny, too, lol.

**Chapter Seven: Katie's Catastrophe**

* * *

I think it's amazing how kids grow before your eyes. Mom and Dad are always saying it's like two seconds ago I was nursing from Mom, with nothing on but my diaper. Then they blinked. They say they have to stop blinking. We keep growing. A lot faster than they'd like us to. I wish there was a time freezer. Kinda like in that one movie, "Clockstoppers" or whatever it was called. The kids could freeze time with a watch like device. I want one of those. Just so I can freeze time and cherish changing Lexie's diaper.

I like helping Mom out with Lexie. She's a really good baby. She hardly ever cries. She only cries when she's hungry, needs a diaper change, has a bad dream, or if she's sick. Lexie came down sick with a cold this morning and she's been miserable. I feel really bad for her. I feel bad for Mom, too. Mom has to deal with it. I've been helping, though.

Oh, two years have passed, by the way. I'm fourteen, Caleb's seven, and Lexie's two. Mom had another baby and named her Rebecca. We call her Becky. She's almost a year old now. Mom's also pregnant again—or so she thinks. She still has to take a test, but we're all pretty sure it's a fetus making her sick to her stomach.

"Katie, come get Becky please; I'm trying to give Lexie a bath," Mom said.

It's always like this. Becky just learned to walk, so she's been following Mom everywhere. No one else, just Mom. Well, she's followed me a couple times into my room, but only because she's curious. She follows Mom because she's a Mommy's girl.

When I got into the bathroom, I scooped Becky into my arms and kissed her belly, making her laugh. I was surprised to see her in just a diaper. Mom usually always makes her wear at least a shirt.

"How's Lexie feeling?" I asked.

"Probably like shit," Mom said.

"Shit," Becky repeated.

I heard Mom sigh and her head rested in her hand for a few seconds. "Go entertain her or something; I need to get Lexie bathed and in bed so I can take her temperature."

"Okay. Tell me if you need any help."

"You're helping by taking Becky; she's up my ass."

I looked at Becky and put my finger to her mouth, shaking my head. Everytime someone curses in front of her, she chooses to repeat the bad word instead of any of the others. I looked back to Mom for a few seconds. "Okay," I said, walking out of the bathroom.

I made my way down the hall and into my room, and I put Becky on my bed, kissing her stomach. I felt her little hands tangle in my hair and I laughed when she let out a loud squeal. I looked at her and kissed her lips lightly.

"How's my Sexy Becksy doing today?" I asked. "Are you good?"

"Good," Becky said.

"I'm good, too."

"Good?"

"Yep."

"Wes."

"He'll be here in a couple minutes."

"I'm already here," Weston said.

I turned around and sat on my bed, picking Becky up into my arms as I looked at Weston.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi. What's up?" Weston asked, closing the door.

"Keep the door open," I said. Mom freaks if we have the door closed when it's just me and Weston. She knows nothing with go on, but she still likes the door open. "I'm keeping Becky occupied while Mom gets Lexie's bath done."

"Is she annoying her?"

"When isn't she? Lexie's sick and Becky keeps following Mom around everywhere."

"That's annoying."

"Exactly."

"Katie!" Mom shouted.

Weston and I exchanged glances, and I stood up, making my way to the bathroom with Becky on my hip.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Call Dad and tell him to meet me at the hospital," Mom said, picking Lexie up from the tub.

"What's wrong?" I asked, handing Becky to Weston as I got my phone from my pocket.

"She threw up blood. Empty the bath and rinse it out a couple times, please. I want you to stay here so you'll be with Becky, and Weston; can you stay here, too? I don't want Katie here alone."

"Sure," Weston said.

I watched Mom take Lexie down the hall to her room, and I bit my lip, looking at Weston.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" I asked.

"Of course…"

That didn't sound very convincing to me. But, he was right. Lexie's okay. Right now, Mom and Dad are still at the hospital with Lexie. She has to stay overnight. Caleb is at Aunt London's house and Weston's staying the night with me. I already got Becky to sleep, so Weston and I are laying on my bed, just talking.

"What do you think the first time feels like?" I asked.

"First time what?" Weston asked.

"You know… First time. Sex."

"Oh… I don't know… I've never done it before."

"Well, I don't think it hurts… I heard Mom and Dad going at it a couple nights ago, and my goodness… Mom was moaning and groaning and… Let's just say I heard so much I knew exactly what they were doing."

"If people do it, it has to feel good in some sort. Why else would you do something like that?"

"To prove your love for each other, dufus… Y'know, we've been together for two years. We've never proved anything."

"Are you suggesting that we have sex?"

"Not have sex; make love."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"My parents aren't here to walk in on us… Becky's asleep… We're already half way stripped..."

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah…"

"You're positive?"

I nodded and bit my lip lightly as I took my oversized t-shirt off. Actually, it's Weston's from the sixth grade. I just never gave it back.

I watched Weston's eyes read mine, and I hooked my thumbs in his boxers before sliding them down slowly. I felt my underwear being pulled off and I bit my lip again when Weston's hand covered my breast to massage it. He'd felt me up before, we've made out, we've touched each other, and we've performed oral, but we've never really had sex before.

When Weston hovered over me and I felt him pressing himself to my entance, I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. He apparently read my mind, because he said exactly what I was thinking.

"We don't have a condom," Weston said.

I stayed silent for a few seconds and looked at him. "It's okay… Just pull out before… Y'know…"

"Okay… Are you ready?"

"I don't know."

I felt Weston's finger slide into me and I let out a quiet moan, biting my lip.

"You sure feel ready," Weston said.

"Well, then I guess I'm ready…"

"Do you really wanna do this?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…"

When Weston slid into me, I felt like I'd been ripped open. My breath was taken from me and I dug my nails into his shoulders, gasping a few times. Tears filled my eyes as Weston ran his hand through my hair and whispered in my ear.

"Shh… It's okay… It'll be over in a minute," Weston whispered.

I let out a rack of sobs and Weston started sliding in and out of me slowly. That helped a little with the pain, but it was a little uncomfortable at first.

"It'll stop… It's okay… Relax…"

It took a couple minutes, but the pain finally stopped. I was glad, too, because it would have been unenjoyable with the pain lasting.

Letting out a moan, I gripped Weston's shoulders with a small whimper as he pushed himself into me as far as possible. He hit a certain spot that he hadn't hit the first few minutes, but I liked it. It made me feel all tingly.

"Faster," I whispered with a raspy voice.

Weston's pace got quicker and I knew that the feeling I was getting was a sign that I was 'getting there'. I never understood why people don't just say 'closer to climax' or 'closer to orgasm'. It would even make sense if they said 'closer to cumming'. No, I don't mean 'coming'. Sounds the same, but the spellings have two different meanings.

I couldn't help but think about my mother. She always told me that if I wasn't going to wait until marriage to have sex, then I should at least wait until I was eighteen years old. But, she said sex, not making love… I guess there's no difference, really. She's gonna be mad and upset when she finds out about this. I can't just not tell her. Mom and I have always had an open relationship. I can't keep this from her, no matter how much trouble I'll be in.

"Oh god, Wes..."

"Mm… Kate," Weston grunted.

I felt my stomach jump and I felt a very familiar feeling at my lower body. Weston's pelvis hit my clitoris and I knew something had to be done; I can't be triggered and not shot. Apparently, Weston read my mind—again—because his thumb immediately went to my magic stimulation spot and started circled quick and rough, just how I prefered it.

It didn't take long for the both of us to finally reach our orgasm. The only bad thing about mine was that my legs locked around his waist and he couldn't pull out…

* * *

"What!" Mom shouted.

"I'm sorry… We felt it was the right time for us and we went for it…" I said.

"Katherine, you're fourteen years old; you're still a little girl!"

"No, I'm not."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not… I'm not a little girl. You still think of me as one. But, I'm not. I help you raise the other kids, I do other things adults do. I'm more mature than a lot of adults. I'm not a little girl. I'm an adult trapped in a little girl's body."

"Don't start that with me. You're a little girl; you shouldn't be having sex."

"Well, that's not what it was. We didn't have sex. We made love."

"There's no difference, Katherine!"

"There is. Just because you can't determine the difference doesn't mean I can't. I can. I did."

"Go to your room. And don't come out until I'm ready to talk to you."

"You're sending me to my room because I'm right?"

"I'm sending you to your room because I love you too much to send your ass to a boarding school! Go!"

"You're jealous."

"I'm furious!"

"You can't handle the fact that I'm growing up. You think you're losing me forever just because I had my first love session."

"You can get pregnant, Katherine! You didn't use protection!"

"He was gonna pull out…"

"Why didn't he!"

"Because my orgasm took place; you want a vivid description?"

"Get your ass upstairs and do it now."

I stared at mom for a few seconds and then rolled my eyes as I made my way upstairs. This time, I'd done it… I've officially pissed her off, and I don't even feel bad about it… That's what makes me feel bad. Now that I'd thought about it… I really could be pregnant.


	8. Maddie Learns

**Okay, remember that this story isn't going in any chronological order. Well, Katie's POV chapters are, but not Maddie's chapters. I try to relate Maddie's chapters with Katie's, so you're going to be a bit confused sometimes, but you'll get the hang of it, lol.**

**Review Replies**

**Boris Yeltsin: **That was actually my exact idea. Great minds think alike.

**gabgaws12: **I don't think I'm gonna have that happen, but if I do, you'll definitely know.

**The Red Sox:** Aw, that bites… What do you think would have made it better?

**Chapter Eight: Maddie Learns**

* * *

Maddie walked into the Tipton, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She'd just found out some news and she was scared of what Trevor—her boyfriend—was going to say. It was all planned out—all to save Liam's life. However, Maddie was scared now. She wanted to back out of it. She couldn't be a mother, not at just fourteen years old. She wished she'd never agreed to this.

Her brother Liam has Leukemia. No one in her family is a match for bone marrow, and his doctor said that a niece or nephew would most likely be a match. Maddie didn't understand how that worked, but she decided she'd be the one to reproduce. Actually, it was more of her mother begging and pleading. Her older sister, Genevieve lived in New York and no one in their family was talking to her, so she was out of the question. Maddie was glad that she could help, but now she just wasn't that into it—whether it was saving her brother's life or not.

Maddie called him this morning and Trevor was supposed to stop by today so they could talk and Maddie was scared out of her mind. It wouldn't be fair if he left her. He helped her plan it. She told him all about her brother and he was very close to her family, so he knew everything. She'd be heartbroken if she was left all alone to deal with this.

"Madeline, you're late," Mr. Moseby said from his desk.

Maddie flinched, stopping in her tracks. She looked at Mr. Moseby and sniffle lightly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Moseby. I had a little issue this morning," she said, with a hint of tears.

"Is everything okay, Madeline?"

Maddie nodded. "Yeah… Everything's fine; I'm just… I'm not having a good day, is all."

"Alright… Well, get to work, then. You'll need to stay after about fifteen minutes to make up for it or come in early tomorrow."

"Can I come in early? I just don't… I'm not myself today. I'll be better tomorrow, I promise."

"Very well."

Maddie sniffled and she walked over to the candy counter, putting her small clutch purse on a shelf. She ran her hand through her hair and glanced to the door, seeing Trevor walk in. She watched him walk over to the counter and she motioned him to follow her as she walked to Mr. Moseby's desk.

"Mr. Moseby, can Trevor and I use your office? It's important," Maddie said.

"Go ahead, but don't take too long," Mr. Moseby said.

"Thank you."

Maddie led Trevor into Mr. Moseby's office and she closed the door behind them.

"Trevor…" Maddie started.

"What's going on?"

"Um… I-I took a test this morning…"

"A test?"

"A pregnancy test."

"And?"

Maddie ran her hands over her face and she let out a sob. "…I'm pregnant."

"Maddie…"

"I know we planned it and it's for my brother, but… I'm terrified. I don't know what to do. I'm scared."

"…I can't."

Maddie looked at Trevor, shocked. "What?"

"I can't do this."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't be involved in this, Maddie."

Maddie gave Trevor a hard glare. "You knew why I was trying to get pregnant, Trevor."

"I know, but… I can't do it. I can't."

"You helped me _make_ this baby; you can't just ditch me!"

"I'm sorry," Trevor said, walking out of the office.

Maddie walked out of the office and she slammed the door closed. "Trevor, you son of a bitch!" she shouted, causing everyone to stare at her. "We made this baby for a reason!"

"You don't want it, either!" Trevor said, turning around.

"I didn't say I don't want it; I said I'm scared!"

"What's the difference!"

"A lot!"

"Maddie, I'm not throwing my life away for you. You're not worth my time."

Maddie let tears flow freely down her face and she stared at Trevor, balling her fists up tight at her sides. "You're a coward. We made a baby together because my brother's dying and now you're deciding that you don't want to do it?"

"Exactly."

"You heartless mother fucker, you helped! You're the one that got me pregnant! If you leave, then don't _ever_ come crawling back! Once you're gone, you're completely out of my life, and I'll be damned if you ever get near my baby!"

"Whatever, Maddie," Trevor said, walking out of the hotel.

"Maddie…" Mr. Moseby said. "Are you pregnant?"

Maddie sobbed and she nodded as her head lowered.

"Do you want to go home?"

Maddie nodded again.

"Take the rest of the week off."

Maddie sniffled. "Thank you…" she whispered.

* * *

Walking into her apartment, Maddie closed and locked the front door behind her. She heard voices in the living room and she walked to the doorway, seeing Liam and their parents, Debra and Irving, playing a board game on the coffee table.

Debra looked up, as well as Irving and Liam, and she let a solemn expression take over. "Maddie, what's wrong, Honey? Why are you home from work so early?"

"Moseby gave me the rest of the week off…" Maddie said.

"What's wrong?"

"Trevor left…"

"What?"

"I told him I'm pregnant and he left. He said I'm not worth his time."

"Oh, Maddie…"

"I'm gonna go to my room… Sleep off the tears… I doubt I have any left, but I'm sure they'll be back," Maddie said, making her way down the hall.

Five minutes later, Maddie had washed her face off and changed into a tank top and some pajama pants. She was laying on her bed with her tank lifted up just below her breasts as her hand slid over her stomach.

"Y'know, you really are loved…" she said, quietly. "Even though your daddy doesn't want you, you'll always be in his heart and mind. No one can forget a baby. Not even one they don't want…" she said.

Tears fell from Maddie's eyes and she sniffled. "But, you don't worry about him. You have me, and Grandma, and Grandpa, and Uncle Liam… We're all that matters… What's really important is that you're loved and cared for. Believe me, now that I know how your daddy really is, he's not worth having him in your life."

"Maddie?"

Maddie looked at her doorway and she smiled, seeing little Liam standing there. "Hey, Li Li."

"Are you sad?"

"A little bit."

"How come?"

"Come here," Maddie said, sitting up and pulling her shirt down.

Her eyes watched Liam close the door and she smiled a little when he climbed onto her bed. Maddie pulled him into her lap and she ran her hand through his thick brown hair. He hadn't been in chemotherapy yet, so his hair is still in tact.

"Why are you sad?" Liam asked.

"Because, Trevor doesn't want to help me with my baby," Maddie said.

"Do you need his help?"

"Well, not really. I have Mommy and Daddy. And even you can help with the little things."

"Really? Like what?"

"You can help me with giving the baby baths. When she's old enough, you can help me feed it and you can give it its bottles. You know what you can help with the most?"

"What?"

"You can love it to bits and pieces, just like I love you."

"Is it gonna be my brother?"

"No, it'll be your niece or nephew."

"When you have it, can I hold it before anyone else?"

"Well, I hold it first so I can meet it… And I have to feed it… But, I promise that after me, you'll be the first to hold it."

"Okay."

"Okay. You wanna take a nap with me? I'm really tired."

"Yeah, me too."

Maddie laughed a little and she let Liam off of her lap so he could lay next to her. Once he did, she pulled the covers over the both of them and she kissed his cheek lightly, as Liam wrapped his arms around her and cuddled up to her.

Maddie smiled and closed her eyes, letting out a small breath, letting slumber take over her.


	9. Pitching In To Help

**Review Replies**

**Boris Yeltsin: **Weston getting kicked out is actually a really good idea. And, good idea for the name. I love Jamie; it's probably the cutest unisex name ever invented, along with Jaden and Blaize.

**pinkflamingos888: **Thanks for the review!

**The Red Sox:** I'm not sure I'll do very much more about Maddie's pregnancy with Katie, but there's always going to be the other pregnancies. =]

**Chapter Nine: Pitching In To Help**

* * *

Mom and Dad are _so_ mad at me. Not so much about me having sex with Weston—they're still pretty heated about it, though—but because Mom made me take a home pregnancy test a few days ago. It came out positive. I don't think Mom would be talking to me if she didn't have to. I know I made a stupid mistake, but it's not like I got pregnant on purpose. Not like Mom.

I know that sounds harsh and I agree. But, it's true. She got pregnant with me on purpose when she was fourteen years old. At least I'm older. Just by a year, but still. And I have experience with babies. I've helped Mom raise Caleb, Becky, and Lexie. Hell, I'm practically their second mother.

"Katie, come here, please," Mom said from the living room.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Walking into the living room, I saw Weston and his parents sitting down on the couch, while Mom and Dad were sitting in one of our oversized chairs together. I was getting nervous already. I knew why they were here. Mom didn't have the guts to tell them herself. Of course, it's not her responsibility to tell them. It's mine. That's why they're here.

"Hi…" I said, quietly.

"You wanna tell them your little news?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Katherine."

I sighed and I stared at Weston for a few seconds. "…I'm pregnant…"

No one said anything. I don't think anyone knew what to say. Until Sharon broke the silence, that is.

"What in the world got into you two?" Sharon asked. "You're fifteen years old; you shouldn't be having sex."

"Most kids our age do," I said. "There's ten-year-old prostitutes out there."

"You're not ten and you're not a prostitute; you're fifteen and you're pregnant."

"I'd say that's better than being paid to have sex with strangers off the streets."

"You shouldn't be having sex at all."

"We didn't have sex, Sharon; we made love."

"Katie, you don't know the difference. I know you guys are young and in love and you feel you have to prove it in every way possible, but making a baby is not the right way to do that. You can show each other you love one another by simply saying it. Cuddling when you sleep over. Doing things for each other. Comforting each other. You can prove it in so many ways that doesn't seem like it helps, but it really does. Sex is not going to get you anywhere, Honey; it's just a guilty pleasure."

"I couldn't have said it any better," Mom said.

Sharon did have a point. I mean… We already do all that stuff. We do show it in every way possible. We try to, anyways.

"We weren't planning the baby," I said.

"You still created it," Sharon said. "Whether you meant to or not isn't the issue. The issue is, is that you're getting too serious too fast. If I knew you two were having sex, I wouldn't have allowed you to see each other alone. I think we should make conditions."

"I think that's a good idea," Mom said. "Basic rules."

"What are the basic rules?" I asked.

"You can't be alone together in a room. No single dates, no sleepovers in the same room."

"How are we supposed to prove that you can trust us if you don't give us a chance?"

"Oh, it's really very simple," Sharon said. "You act like the kids we know and not the sex addicted wannabes you're being right now."

"Sex addicted? Sharon, we only had sex the one time. For the record, it hurt like hell and I don't plan on engaging in it again any time soon."

"Well, once you two can prove to us that you're responsible enough, then we'll trust you enough to let you go out. I'd even volunteer to babysit when you have your dates, but only if you can prove it."

"I think that's a good idea," Mom said.

I sighed and looked at Weston for a few seconds, before looking at Mom and Sharon. "Well, can we at least talk alone? Outside. On the porch. In public," I said.

"Make it quick."

I walked out of the living room and made my way out of the house, soon followed by Weston. We both sat on the porch swing and I cuddled into him.

"They're right, you know," Weston said.

"I know… This whole thing is my fault," I said.

"It is not. We both did it. It takes two."

"Yeah, but I prevented you from pulling out."

"To be honest, I'm not sure I would have been able to."

"Yeah… Well, then next time… If there is a next time… We use protection."

"Deal."

I looked at Weston and we exchanged a small kiss, before I felt his hand on my stomach.

"We made that…" Weston whispered.

"Yeah, we did… Y'know, even though it wasn't planned, and we're young… I'm really happy we're having this baby."

"You are?"

"Yeah… I mean, now we can finally feel how our parents feel. They have someone that will love them no matter what and they can claim it as their own. When we have our baby, it'll be ours and no one else's."

"I never thought of it that way… I guess you're right."

"I love you, Wes…"

"I love you, too."

* * *

So, Weston and I are doing our best to prove to everyone that we're responsible. It's not as easy as I thought it was going to be. I can prove that I'm mature—no problem. But, being responsible it harder. It means doing things you don't like. For instance, Mom gave me a chore list. I'm in charge of dishes, cleaning my bathroom, keeping my room clean, and doing my own laundry. Every so often, I'm supposed to help Mom with dinner. That's something that sounds like fun, though. Mom said I could accept help, but never ask for it unless it's absolutely necessary. Caleb loves soap bubbles, so he likes helping me with the dishes. Mom says that's okay, because Caleb will be entertained while she's dealing with Becky and Lexie.

"Katie, have you seen my car keys?" Mom asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Not that I remember," I said, turning the sink faucet off. "Why?"

"I have to go pick up Britton. And Chelsea's little girl."

"Chelsea Brimmer?"

"That's the one."

"She's so dumb she can't figure out how to pick her kid up from school?"

Mom looked at me for a few seconds. I know what was running through her mind. 'How did I raise such a rude little girl?' Well, honestly, Dad rubbed off on me. Chelsea's really, really nice. She's just extremely naïve to the simplest things. I always love it when Chelsea's around. She's matured a lot since high school, like Aunt London. They're probably about the same amount of 'smartical'.

"Be nice," Mom said. "You know she gets confused easily."

"No kidding."

"Chelsea isn't dumb, she's just not people smart," Caleb said. "Right, Mommy?"

"Right, Baby," Mom said.

"I saw Becky with your keys."

"Where is she?"

"I dunno."

"You might check in the music room. I heard the piano being banged a few minutes ago," I said.

"Nice choice of words, Hon," Mom said, walking out of the kitchen.

I laughed and turned my attention back to Caleb. "Are we done?"

"Yep," Caleb said.

"Alright. Atta boy, Cay Cay. Let's watch a movie, yeah?"

"Yeah. Which one?"

"You get to pick," I said, putting him down on the floor.

"Fievel Goes West."

"Alright. You go put it in, I'll make some popcorn and then get Lexie and Becky."

"Do they have to come?"

"Yeah, because they can't be in a room alone unless they're taking their nap."

"Make them take a nap, then."

"No, let's let them watch the movie, too. Maybe Mommy will let you sleep in my room tonight and we can watch movies all night long, just you and me, okay?"

"Okay."

I watched Caleb walk out of the room and I smiled a little. I love how attached we are. It's like we were a match made in heaven. I can count on him, he can count on me. Me and the girls don't have the same relationship. I guess that's partly because I'm so much older than them, but still.

I opened up a package of popcorn and put it in the microwave, then went upstairs to the girls' room.

"You wanna watch a movie with me and Caleb?" I asked.

"Movie," Becky said.

"Yeah, we're gonna watch Fievel Goes West."

"Mouse!"

Well, we ended up watching the whole movie. No one fell asleep. Now, Lexie and Becky are asleep and Dad's giving Caleb a bath. I was laying on my bed, just staring at the ceiling, with my hand on my stomach. I looked to it and smiled a little.

"Y'know… You're gonna have a really good life. Even though I'm still a kid myself, I think I'll get through this. I have a lot of people that really love me. My mom—your grandma—was young when she had me, too. She was fourteen. She did it because my Uncle Liam had Leukemia. I was his bone marrow match. He died, though… It's a long story. But, you have a great family. And, everyone's gonna love you, even if they don't like me so much… Your daddy's young, too. We're best friends. I don't know what I'd do without him. I'd probably be a totally different girl without him…"

I let out a sigh and looked to the door, hearing a sneeze. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"Come in, Mom," I said.

Mom opened the door and she closed it behind her, before sitting on my bed. "Sorry… I thought I could hold it back, but it just hurt."

"Yeah, I know; I do it all the time."

Mom raised an eyebrow. "…You eavesdrop on me?"

"Not on purpose… It's just, your bedroom's right next to mine… I can hear things. I don't like to interrupt."

"Things?"

"I hear all the 'oh, Zack', 'oh my gosh', 'faster'… And more. I've gotten used to it."

"…Sorry. I'll make a note to be quiet."

"That's not possible for you."

Mom laughed and she crawled onto the bed and laid next to me. "So. Are you enjoying it yet?"

"Kind of. It feels really weird when it moves."

"Yeah. You get used to it, though… I took a test."

"A pregnancy test?"

"Yep."

"What did it say?"

"Not this time."

"Oh… Sorry…"

"It's alright. Maybe next time. And then, I'm taking a break. A long one. I think my body needs to recuperate."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, I start to hurt after I…"

"Well, have you thought that maybe it's because you ask him to go harder every ten seconds? Maybe it's too rough."

"Yeah, well… It feels better that way. But, don't you dare try it. Remember our deal."

"I remember it… Mom?"

"Yeah?"

I stayed silent for a few seconds before looking at Mom. "…Are you gonna help me?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the baby… I can't do it alone. I need someone there with experience."

"Honey, I'll always be here for you… I'm not just gonna pawn everything off on you. This baby is your responsibility, but whatever you need help with, I'd be glad to do the job. I'd never say no to you."

"You wouldn't let me have a pony when I was four."

"Yeah, well, we don't live on a farm, so it's still out of the question. Anything else might be open, though."

"What about a dog? The kids would love that."

"We'll see. I'll talk to Dad."

"Preferrably a Marley."

"A what?"

"Marley and Me… A Labrador?"

"I'll ask Dad. If he says no, then we'll go to the pound."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	10. Telling Carey

I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update, guys! I haven't been busy or anything, I just haven't felt like updating. I finally got to it, though! Here it is. I'm sorry it's so much shorter than the other chapters. I'll try to make the next chapter better! Oh, I need ideas on the next chapter, so give me some suggestions!

**Review Replies**

**Boris Yeltsin: **That's a really good idea. It'll show her ability to care for a child and it'll show everyone else that she's capable of being responsible.

**The Red Sox: **Thanks for the review! And yeah, Maddie is still young, lol. She's only thirty years old, so imagine how she feels.

**Avatarfanx2:** Thank you! Thanks for the review.

**Chapter Ten: Telling Carey**

* * *

Maddie let out a small breath and she bit her lip, running her hand through her hair. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and she was in the Martin suite, waiting for Carey to get off work, because she had to tell her about her and Zack. She found out that she's pregnant this morning, and the whole thing has her on edge. She didn't know what to do or what to say and she felt as if she'd do the wrong thing and react the wrong way about it.

As the door opened, Maddie turned around and was a little relieved when she saw that it was Carey. She had to tell her, no matter how bad it would seem.

"Maddie, what's wrong Honey?" Carey asked.

"I have to talk to you," Maddie said.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Um… I-It's about Zack… and me."

"Okay. What about you?"

"I'm um… I-I… We… We're…"

"Maddie, calm down and talk to me."

Maddie let out a small breath and she stayed silent for a few seconds. "Zack and I had sex and now I'm pregnant and I'm terrified and I don't know what to do and I don't know what to tell him or how to tell him and I'm totally freaking out," she said, hurriedly.

Carey stared at Maddie for a few seconds. "…You're making me a grandmother?"

"…Yeah… I-I… I'm sorry, we just… We weren't thinking."

"It's okay, Maddie; calm down."

"I didn't mean for any of it to happen; I didn't mean to get pregnant," Maddie said, gasping to catch her breath.

"Maddie! Calm down, Honey," Carey said, sitting Maddie down on the couch. "Breathe Sweetie, it's okay."

"We didn't mean for anything to happen, we were just so cau—caught up in the m-moment."

"Maddie, you're going to have an asthma attack; calm down."

Maddie let out a rack of sobs and she placed her hand on her stomach, attempting to catch her breath. It took a couple minutes, but she finally recovered and calmed down, only letting small sniffles escape occasionally.

"Alright… Now, tell me," Carey said. "How did this all happen?"

"We just… I was giving him his birthday present and it got emotional and he kissed me and it just took off from there… I would have reminded him about protection, but I forgot about it… I wasn't thinking."

"Honey, you have to be more careful with your actions. Think about Katie, Maddie… She needs her mother."

"I know… I just… It's so hard…"

"Taking care of Katie?"

"No. I mean… Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"It's everything. Raising Katie. Losing Liam, the new baby. My relationship with Zack…"

"What's wrong with your relationship?"

"Nothing… Nothing's wrong with it. It's just… It's new… I'm confused about so much…"

"Well, just remember that I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Maddie, you know I love you."

"I know, I just… I don't know what to do. I'm scared, I'm confused, I'm overwhelmed..."

"I know. Just, don't worry about it right now, okay? Why don't you go to the boys' room. You can lay down. I'll talk to Zack when he gets home."

Maddie sniffled and she rubbed her eyes as Carey pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Carey; we really didn't mean to get pregnant…"

"I know, Honey; it's alright. Go lay down. I'll tell Zack you're in there later."

Maddie nodded and she stood up from the couch. "Thanks, Carey…"

"Anytime. I'll be here for whatever you need."

Maddie walked into Zack and Cody's room and she let out a small breath, closing the door behind her. She sat on Zack's bed and she laid down easily. She turned over on her side and smiled, seeing a picture of her and Zack. It was an old picture. It was during the week they met. Zack was sitting in Maddie's lap and they both had their arms around each other, with big smiles on their faces. She remembered Carey taking that picture.

Letting out a small sigh, Maddie put the picture back on Zack's nightstand and she closed her eyes, falling into a slumber.


	11. Practicing Parenthood

**Review Replies**

**Boris Yeltsin: **Learning to cook is a good, but I'm gonna go ahead and do that in the 'Goodbyes' story, so doing it in this one as well would be boring.

**Chapter Eleven: Practicing Parenthood**

* * *

"Katie, Lexie's trying to wake Becky up," Caleb said.

This was the fourth time she'd tried to wake that poor baby up. I'm glad I'm just having the one right now. More than that would probably drive me insane.

I stood up from my bed and walked down the hall to Becky and Lexie's room, crossing my arms as I stood at the doorway. "Alexis Nichole, what did I tell you?" I asked.

"I no do nofink," Lexie said, backing away from Becky's crib.

"Leave Becky alone. Come in my room. Wes is here," I said, holding my arms out.

"I see Wes?" Lexie asked, running over to me.

"Yep. He's here to see you, but he'll leave if you're being bad," I said as I picked her up and walked back to my room. "See? He's right there," I said, handing her to Weston.

"Hey, Beautiful," Weston said.

"Hi, Hassum," Lexie said.

That was actually supposed to be 'hi, handsome', but she's still only two, so she's still learning how to pronounce certain words and letters. I think her speech impediment is absolutely adorable, but Mom likes to work with Lexie on it. If Lexie mispronounces a word, Mom will spend a minute or two helping her correctly pronounce it. I guess it's a good thing. At least she's learning.

"What are you doing to Becky?" Weston asked.

"I no do nofink," Lexie said.

"I heard you're trying to wake her up."

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"I no know."

"Well, don't wake her up. She needs to sleep so she can grow and so she can play with you later. Leave her alone, okay?"

"Otay."

I smiled and sat on my bed, leaning against the headboard. I watched Weston and Lexie interact with one another for a couple minutes, as my mind wondered. If he's this great with my sister, he's bound to be amazing with our own baby. That's a relief. He doesn't have any younger siblings, so my brother and sisters are basically his as well. Of course, I imagine someday they'll be his siblings, when and if we get married. That's a nice thought.

I can't wait until our baby comes. I mean, yeah, it's gonna be scary. But, I have people around willing to help. Sharon's really excited to have a baby around, too. Especially since the last time a baby was actually around for her, was Weston. Of course, there's Becky and Lexie, but she doesn't see them very often.

Mom roped us into babysitting the little ones earlier this morning. She had a few things to do at the Tipton. It's pretty weird, actually. I practically grew up in the hotel, but I'm hardly ever there anymore. I should go pay a visit one of these days. I love bugging Patrick. He gets to nervous when I'm around. It's rewarding, actually. Esteban is fun to freak out, too. So is Arwin. He's hilarious, I love him. Grandpa is someone you don't mess with. Grandma's the fun, energetic, young at heart grandmother. I love her to death. Grandpa Kurt… Well, I don't see him very often, but he's fun to hang out with. We always get in trouble.

"Katie, Becky's awake," Caleb said from the doorway.

"Okay. Thanks," I said, standing up.

I looked at Weston and Lexie for a few seconds and I smiled, before making my way down to Becky's room. I walked over to her crib just as she stood up and she stared at me, sucking her thumb as she held onto the railing with her free hand. "Hi, Sexy Becksy."

Becky smiled behind her thumb and let out a quick giggle. I laughed lightly and kissed her nose, picking her up from the crib. I walked to the changing table and handed her a stuffed animal to play with after laying her down. It didn't take long at all to change her diaper, so I was done in at least a minute. I picked her up again and rested her on my hip as I walked back to my room. I stood at the doorway and laughed a little, seeing that Weston and Lexie were having a tickle fight.

Becky pointed to them and she babbled, looking from me, to Weston and Lexie, and then back to me.

"Yeah, they're playing huh?" I asked. "You wanna play, too?"

"Play," Becky said.

I walked over to Weston and Lexie and put Becky on the bed. The girls climbed on top of Weston and I sat on the bed, picking up my phone as 'Round and Round' by V Factory started playing. I pressed the 'talk' button and held my phone to my ear.

"Katherine speaking," I said.

"Katie, it's Mom," Mom said.

"Hi, Mom. How's it going?"

"Good, but we're a little held up. Chelsea's gonna drop Aimee and Tracy off at the house because she got called into work early, so you're gonna have to watch them, alright?"

"Okay."

"How are the kids behaving?"

"Good. Lexie was trying to wake up Becky, but I got her to play with Weston. He and the girls are having a tickle fight."

"What about Caleb?"

"I haven't heard from him in about ten minutes, he might be on his play station."

"Alright, well check on him about every half hour."

"I will."

"Have you fed them yet, or have they been awake for very long?"

"Caleb ate about an hour ago, Lexie about a half hour ago, and Becky just woke up ten minutes ago, so I'll give her something in a few minutes."

"Alright. Make sure you don't give her milk."

"I know, Mom."

I looked over to Weston and the girls and I gasped, as Lexie started vomiting.

"What? What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Lexie's throwing up, Mom; I gotta go. I'll call you back later," I said before hanging up.

I stood up from the bed and Weston picked Lexie up, patting her back. Becky started crying and I picked her up, running my hand over her back. "Trade me babies. You get Becky something to eat; I'll get in the tub with Lexie. Is she done?" I asked.

"She seems it. I think she's more surprised than she is anything."

"Probably," I said, as we carefully switched babies.

"No milk?"

"Not unless you wanna clean two puke messes. I can't bend down, I have a kid in the way," I said, walking to the bathroom.

I turned on the bath water and I sat Lexie on the counter, before carefully taking off her shirt. I got her shorts off and wet a wash rag. I wiped Lexie's mouth and hands before putting the wash rag into the laundry bin, and I stood her up on the counter to take her diaper off.

"Do you have to go potty?" I asked.

"No potty," Lexie said.

"Okay."

I threw Lexie's diaper in the trash bin and I sat her in the tub, before turning off the water.

"Sisser in," Lexie said.

"I'm gonna get in," I said, taking my shirt off.

Once I got undressed, I got into the tub with Lexie and I grabbed the small cup on the edge of the tub and I poured water over her body. It only took a couple minutes to get her cleaned up, but we played with some of the bath toys for a while and added bubbled just a few minutes ago. Now, I'm laying back in the tub, while Lexie's sitting on my legs, playing with some of the toys.

"Katie, Chelsea's here. She wants to talk to you before she leaves," Weston said from the doorway.

"Alright. Tell her I'll be about ten minutes."

"Will do."

It took a little longer than ten minutes because Lexie had to use the big girl potty before she got dressed. I was so excited when I heard the plops I even got a picture of her on the potty just for Mom. Now, I was sitting in the living room and Chelsea was giving me a list of allergies that Aimee has.

"She's lactose in tolerant, so she basically has the same diet Becky has. She can't eat colored cereals; she's allergic to most of the dyes, so Cheerios, Cornflakes, any of the unflavored breakfasts she can have. I'm not sure if I'll be able to pick her up tonight. If I'm not, I'll see if my husband can swing by, and… I think that's it. Oh! She's allergic to peanuts too, so no peanut extractives, and definitely no peanut butter," Chelsea said.

"Alright. I got it," I said. "What exactly would happen, if she gets any of that? I mean, I'll do my best, you know I will, but I still like to be prepared."

"With milk, she gets sick and has diarrhea for about a week. The color dye numbers, she throws it right back up, so nothing really happens except getting sick, but I'd still rather her not have it. The peanuts, she's deathly allergic, so don't let her near them."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. I'll write it down."

"Alright. I'll call to let you know what's going on. If anything happens, call me. I'll be over in a flash."

"Okay. Don't worry, she'll be fine. I promise."

"I know, but she's still so little…" Chelsea said, handing Aimee to me.

"I've been taking care of Lexie and Becky since Mom had them."

"I understand that, but she's… She's tiny…"

"Chelsea, I know how to take care of a baby. Tracy will tell you if I mess anything up."

"Alright… I better go, I'm already late," Chelsea said, standing up.

"Go, Chelsea. We'll be fine. There are two responsible teenagers here. We'll do good."

It took ten minutes to get Chelsea out the door, but we finally got rid of her. Right now, I was in Lexie and Becky's room, with Aimee in my arms. I was feeding her a bottle and rocking her slowly in the rocking chair.

"I'm having a baby… It'll be here in five months. You'll be seven months old when it comes. Maybe you'll be really good friends… I can't wait until my baby's here. I think I'll be pretty good at it. Look how well I'm doing with you. I haven't corrupted you yet. Tracy's okay. I think I'm doing really good for a first timer…"

"You're doing great."

I looked up to the doorway and smiled, seeing Weston standing there. "Hey…"

"Hey."

"Who's watching the kids if we're both up here?"

"Your mom's home."

"Come over here."

Weston walked over to me and he knelt in front of the rocking chair. "Yes?"

"You wanna hold her?"

"Sure…"

I took the bottle out of Aimee's mouth and handed to Weston and I smiled, watching him stare at her. "What do you think?"

"I think it's… Weird…"

"Why?"

"She's so small."

"Yeah… You know, our baby's gonna be smaller."

"Yeah, I know…"

Aimee started fussing and Weston bit his lip. I laughed a little and took her back into my arms, putting the bottle into her mouth. I kissed her forehead lightly and looked at Weston with a smile. "You think we'll do good?" I whispered.

Weston shook his head and pressed his forehead to mine. He kissed my lips lightly before answering. "I think we'll do great."


	12. Preparing For Two

**Review Replies**

**General Kenobi SIYE: **It's just a story. And, things like this happen all the time. Believe me, I would know.

**Marium:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Twelve: Preparing For Two**

* * *

Maddie let out a small breath, walking out of the elevator and into the lobby. At this point, she was nine months pregnant with hers and Zack's child. She was waiting for the baby to finally come, but she had a feeling that it would be sometime within the next couple of days. She'd been having pains since yesterday and she went through the same thing when she was pregnant with Katie. She knew that something was definitely going on, because she felt the baby dropping, slowly but surely.

"Katie, is Daddy anywhere around?'" Maddie asked, looking at Katie.

"I dunno. I was with Aunt London and Chelsea," Katie said.

"Can you have Grandpa Moseby call him? I left my phone upstairs."

"Why do you need Daddy?"

"Because the baby might be coming today and I have to go to the doctor to find out for sure."

Katie gasped and she stood up in the chair. "You're having the baby!"

"Sit down. I don't know if I'm having him yet, that's why I need to go to the doctor. Don't get too excited."

Katie pouted and she sat in the chair again. Maddie sat on the couch and she let out a small breath, running her hand over her stomach. She whimpered and tears filled her eyes, as she let out a sudden sob.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Katie asked.

"Go ask Grandpa to call Daddy."

"Why?"

"Katherine, just do it!"

Katie flinched at Maddie's shouting, and she ran over to Mr. Moseby's desk. "Grandpa, Mommy needs you to call Daddy. The baby's coming today," she said.

"The baby's coming?" Mr. Moseby asked. "Maddie, do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"Yes, that's why I need someone to call Zack!" Maddie snapped.

"I'll call him, but I'll be the one taking you," he said, picking up the phone and dialing Zack's number.

"_Zack Martin,"_ Zack's voice said.

"Get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm taking Maddie over there right now."

"_Is she in labor?"_

"She seems to be, she's crying."

"_I'm on my way."_

* * *

Maddie let out a rack of sobs and she laid back on the hospital bed. By this point, she'd been pushing for an hour and her hair was soaked with sweat. Zack and Carey are the only ones, other than the doctor and nurses, in the delivery room. Mr. Moseby stayed in the waiting room with Katie.

"Alright, Maddie; you have a few more pushes until your baby's here," the doctor said. "Take a deep breath and push."

Maddie took a deep breath, and she put a grip on Zack's hand as she leaned forward and pushed.

"Okay, Maddie; the head's out. Push as hard as you can this time, okay?"

Maddie repeated the process and she whined, before the doctor started talking.

"Maddie, take the baby under the arms, and when you push, pull the baby out too," the doctor said.

Maddie took the baby under the arms and she sniffled.

"Okay, now push as hard as you can and pull him onto your chest."

Maddie took a deep breath and she pushed as hard as she could, letting out a rack of sobs as she pulled the baby onto her chest. She laughed a little, and she looked at the baby, running her finger over her cheek. "Oh my gosh..." she whispered.

"You did great, Maddie," Carey said. "He's beautiful."

"Daddy, cut right between these clamps," the doctor said.

Zack cut between the clamps and he looked at the baby. "He's so cute…"

"We made him together…" Maddie whispered.

"He's so tiny…"

"He looks like the crib's gonna swallow him… You did set it up, didn't you?"

Zack looked at Maddie for a few seconds. "…I'm gonna go tell Moseby and Katie the baby's here."


	13. Baby On Board

**Alrighty guys, this is the last chapter. I know the story was rushed, but I'm wanting to write another story, and I might be making a sequel of this one, but I'm not entirely sure yet. I hope this is up to your standards and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Review Replies**

**Reneyyy'Sprouse': **Lol, yeah it is pretty typical of him, huh? Thanks for reviewing!

**marium:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Thirteen: Baby on Board**

* * *

For some reason today, I feel really weird. My stomach is crazy hard. I don't know; maybe it's normal in a pregnancy. My doctor and Mom both said I'd probably feel different since I'm in my last month, but this is just beyond weird. I could have sworn I had a contraction earlier, but Aunt London said it might just be cramps or the baby moving a weird way. He does that a lot, actually. He rolls and you can see it. It was pretty cool the first couple of times but it's just annoying now.

Today, all of us were at the Tipton. Well, except for Dad. He's at work. So is Mom; that's why we're here. Caleb was playing around in the elevator, Lexy and Becky were asleep on the lobby's couch, and I'm just standing here at the candy counter, doing my best impressions of Mom.

I saw Aunt London walk out of the elevator, and she stopped by the counter. "You know, this looks really familiar," she said.

I laughed a little. "I imagine it does."

"Fifteen, pregnant, behind the candy counter. It's Maddie all over again."

"I can hear you," Mom said, from the register desk.

I looked over to the door of the elevator and saw Caleb and Britton dart out faster than bees. They're trouble makers. Just like Dad and Uncle Cody when they were younger. Dad's still a trouble maker. I guess I am too, just not as often. There's really not much I can do while I'm pregnant; that puts a downer on my trouble time.

"Caleb, Britton, don't run in my hotel," Mom said.

"It's Mr. Tipton's hotel," Caleb said.

"He owns it, but I run it. Don't run. Go play outside or something."

"We're not allowed to go out by ourselves."

"Norman will watch you. Go blow some steam; you're too hyper."

"Katie gave us a candy bar," Britton said.

"Thanks for ratting me out," I said.

"Katherine, it's 10 in the morning," Mom said. "Do not give them candy this early."

"Sorry."

I watched Caleb and Britton run outside and Aunt London picked up a magazine, looking at it with a confused expression.

"What's a polygraph?" she asked.

"A lie detector test," I said.

"Shouldn't it be called a lie-graph, then?"

I stared at Aunt London for a few seconds. "…I've met bread smarter than you."

As the next few hours went by, my stomach started feeling weirder, and now my cramps were starting to feel more like contractions. I've never had a contraction before, but I'm pretty sure that's what they are, because it's not just the inside of my stomach that's cramping, it's the outside too and my stomach gets really, really hard and it hurts.

"Mom…" I said, walking over to the register desk.

"What, Sweetie?" Mom asked.

"My stomach hurts."

"Honey, I know that but there's nothing I can do about a stomach ache."

"It's not a stomach ache, it's cramping."

Mom looked at me. "…Cramping?" she asked, putting her hands on my stomach. "Holy shit, Katie; you're hard as a rock."

"I know."

"Does it hurt right now?"

"Yeah."

"You're having a contraction."

"I don't want them. I want it to go away; it hurts…"

Mom looked at me for a few seconds, and I could tell she was freaking out on the inside. After all, this is her first grandchild and she's never had a pregnant child before. I wouldn't expect her to know what to do, delivery wise, because during the birth of us kids, she was a little busy screaming and crying.

Grandma Carey walked into the lobby, and Mom spotted her immediately. "Mom! Katie's in labor; she's having contractions," Mom said.

"Do you need a ride to the hospital?" Grandma Carey asked.

"Yes."

I felt something slide down my legs, and I looked at Mom. "What the hell is that?!"

"Your water broke," Mom said. "Watch your mouth."

"I don't think I have time to get to the hospital, I can feel the baby."

"Um… London; where's London?"

"In her penthouse," Grandma Carey said.

"Call her and tell her to get here as soon as possible. Is Cody in your suite?"

"Yes."

"I need him to help me. We need to get the babied off the couch and move them into my office. Norman," Mom said, catching the doorman's attention. "We're having a home birth in here, don't let anybody in and put the security gates down. And, make sure no news reporters get in," she said, receiving a nod.

"Reporters? I don't want people seeing me exposed in all glory," I said.

"That's why I told him to make sure no one gets in We'll arrange the furniture so no one can see from outside, don't worry."

"Mommy, it hurts…"

"I know, Honey. Mom, will you help me with the girls and then get London and Cody?"

"Sure thing," Grandma Carey said.

It took about ten minutes to get everything set up and ready. I was on the floor, against the couch and Mom was attempting to make me push, but she wasn't as successful as she wanted to be. I refused to do _anything_ until Weston got here, and he wasn't here yet.

"Katie, you can't just not push; it'll hurt the baby," Mom said.

"It hurts! I want Weston here; he should be here for the birth of his child. His dream is to hear his baby's first cry," I said with a sob.

"Honey, there isn't going to be a first cry if you don't push."

"Katie, it's not good for you or for the baby to hold it back; when a baby's ready to come, it's ready to come and there's no stopping it," Uncle Cody said.

"But it _hurts_!" I shouted.

"Do _not_ raise your voice to us; we're trying to help you now _push_!" Mom snapped.

I took Grandma Carey's hand as she offered it, and I took a deep breath, pushing as hard as I could. If this were the hospital, I probably would have been a bit less cautious, but this is the lobby of a hotel and I'm on the floor giving birth. How sanitary can that be? I know hospitals aren't the most sanitary, but they're more sanitary than the hotel.

"Maddie, how is she?" Dad asked as he and Weston ran past Norman.

"She's just starting to push; where were you five minutes ago?" Mom asked.

"On the way over…"

"Weston, get down there and help her. Katherine, if you don't give us your best you're grounded when we get home."

"Push," Uncle Cody said.

I pushed again and Grandma Carey moved, letting Weston take over in the hand department. I guess it probably hurt her more than it hurt me… Well, hand wise.

"Oh, Katie; he's beautiful…" Mom said as her voice cracked.

"We've got the head out, Katie; we need to work on the shoulders and that's gonna hurt a little more, but we'll get him out as fast as we can," Uncle Cody said. "Push."

I squeezed Weston's hand hard as I pushed again, and I let out a sob when I felt myself stretching out even more than before. I didn't think it was possible, but obviously it is. It doesn't hurt like I thought it would, but it's still pretty painful.

"Push again."

I whined and let out a rack of sobs, before I actually got around to pushing again. Once I felt something being forced out and a huge gush of liquids afterwards, I knew I'd become a mother. I heard the baby crying, and I looked at Mom, who was using an aspirator to suck out whatever was up the baby's nose and throat. She didn't even look scared. She looked happy. I suppose I should have felt the same way too, since it was my baby, but I just delivered a bowling ball of a child, and that's no easy task.

I watched Mom as she finished cleaning the baby's spores, and I saw her gazing down at him and taking in a good look. I kind of wished I had a camera to capture the moment. It was beautiful.

**CLICK.**

Oh, Aunt London always comes prepared. I'm definitely uploading that to MySpace.

Mom handed the baby to me, and I stared at him, gazing at him the same way she did. I finally understood why giving birth was so beautiful. Even though he was still kind of goopy and bloody, that didn't matter to me. He's the most gorgeous baby I'd ever seen. Well, Caleb and the twins were kind of cuter, but this is _my_ baby we're talking about.

I never thought I could make a baby this pretty. This is truly the most special moment of my life. If only I had a… Oh, Aunt London's got one.

"Look at me," Aunt London said.

I looked at her and smiled so she could take a picture. Once she did, I looked back down to the baby. "Hi, Trevor…" I whispered.

"Trevor?" Mom asked.

"Well… Yeah… I mean, he's my real dad. I want some part of him… Besides that, it's not like I'm leaving Daddy out, his name is Trevor Zackary."

"I'm name sake?" Dad asked.

"Yeah… You've taken care of me most of my life. I figured you'd want part in it, too."

"I'm honored, Katie…"

"What about his last name? Is it Martin or Adams?" Mom asked.

"Fitzpatrick," I said.

"…What?"

"Trevor Zackary Fitzpatrick… I want him to have a part of you, too."

"Honey, he's already a part of me. He's my grandson."

"I know, but still…"

Mom nodded, and I stared at Trevor again. By looking at my son, I knew everything was going to get better. Even though this is the end of a struggle for me and Weston, it's also the start of a new life.

**END.**

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked how this ended... If you didn't, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how else to end it, and I'm wanting to write a new one, so I'm thinking of deleting "What I've Been Looking For" but I'm not completely sure yet. It's just a thought, I'm not saying I'll actually delete it. If I do, you'll know... Cuz, it'll be deleted lol. Anyways, what did you think?**


End file.
